The conventional electrical socket has an extension cord which is fastened thereto and has a fixed length. Such a conventional electrical socket as mentioned above is of a little help if its extension cord is not long enough to reach a place where the electrical socket is intended to be used. In addition, a larger storage place is needed to accommodate the long extension cord of the conventional electrical cord. Moreover, the conventional electrical socket having a long extension cord can be rather aggravating to its user when the extension cord is found to be too long to be disposed of properly.